


my i

by haos-parasol (LoveUntilWeBleed)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, its almost 2am im so tired why do i do this to myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 21:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11975601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveUntilWeBleed/pseuds/haos-parasol
Summary: In which Jun and Minghao's fate is revealed in the middle of the night in their practise room.





	my i

**Author's Note:**

> so with a my i music video looking like its gonna drop any day now i got the inspiration for this drabble so i hope you all like it
> 
> this is my first time writing these two so i hope ive done it well ;;;;;;;;

It had been a long and extremely tiring day of practising for Jun and Minghao. Even though the pair were half of the performance unit, practising non-stop still took an incredible toll on them both mentally and physically. The duo loved dancing with all their hearts and they put their all into it, but with their world tour coming up they had to be at the top of their game which was no easy task. Not only did they have to know all the choreography to all their new songs, they had to practise the choreography from their old songs _plus_ they had to practise My I constantly which was something the other members didn't have to do.

The other members had all left a while ago, but Jun and Minghao had decided to stay behind for a bit longer to continue practising with the ribbon they used in My I. But, with their tired minds and fatigued bodies this last practise of My I was becoming increasingly annoying.

"Jun, if you elbow me one more time I swear to God..." Minghao had trailed his threat off to let it hang in the air between them, half because he wanted to keep it vague and half because he was just _too damn tired_ to think of an actual threat.

Jun merely gave him a tired look before shaking his head and moving a few feet away from him to restart the dance. Minghao stared at the back of his head for a few moments before he moved back to his own spot. They waited for their song to play out before it would restart, catching their breath and willing themselves to get into the music the way they normally would in the meantime. The two let out simultaneous sighs as their song began again.

They both started shaking their arms as the music started, the ribbon between them swaying with their movements. Then, they started to mouth the words and they both brought the ribbon above their heads before they began to fold it and move closer to one another. It was all going smoothly, they even shared a smile between the two of them, before they started to use the ribbon more. As they got more into the dance the moves became faster and the ribbon started to twist around them. It was all going so well, until...

"Jun, I told you to stop that!"

Jun gave a soft grunt as the ribbon wrapped around them during one of their moves and, in the process, pulled them close together. "Hey, you only told me not to elbow you. This is all the ribbons fault."

Minghao turned to look up at Jun, glaring through his tiredness. "You can't blame this on a...ribbon..." Minghao trailed off as he noticed just how close him and Jun really were. This was nothing new to Minghao. All the members in the group were extremely close with each other and often got into each other's personal space. But this time...felt different. Whether it was because of the tone of the song, them being wound up together by a ribbon, or just overall exhaustion Minghao wasn't sure. But he was definitely confused and _why couldn't he stop staring at Jun's lips dammit?_ Is it because they were moving? Wait, his lips were moving? Of course they were; Jun was talking to him.

Minghao blinked a few times and dragged his gaze up from Jun's lips to make eye contact with him. Jun looked slightly concerned for his friend.

"Maybe we should stop for now. We've been practising all day and we're both exhausted..." Jun trailed off and gave a small smile. "Besides, the other members are probably going to come get us soon anyways." Minghao gave a soft nod and helped Jun as they began to detangle themselves from the ribbon.

"Stupid ribbon, whose idea was this..." He mumbled as they finally wiggled their way out of it and dropped it to the floor. Jun gave a small, tired laugh.

"Yours."

Minghao's eyebrows furrowed for a moment but then he blushed faintly in embarrassment. "Oh, right..." He gave a sheepish smile and moved to grab a water bottle, when he felt his foot was tied to something. _What...?_ He thought to himself as he turned to look at his foot, only to see Jun doing the same thing.

The pair stared at their feet in confusion before they slowly looked at each other. "Jun...are we...?" Jun merely nodded softly and took a slow, tentative step toward Minghao.

"I think we are, Minghao..." Jun lifted up a hand to Minghao's face, cupping his cheek gently. The air around them felt thick and heavy with an emotion that neither of them could name clearly.

The pair stared at each other in silence, both of them confused as to what was going on but also knowing exactly what was happening.

_Angae sok heurishajiman geu soge nugunga isseo..._

The two were snapped out of their mood when My I began again. Almost immediately Jun dropped his hand from Minghao's cheek and pulled away from him, noticing his feet now felt freed from whatever was tying them to Minghao's. The taller boy gave a small, nervous laugh as he looked at Minghao. "I would say it's time to go back..."

Minghao nodded his head quickly in agreement and they both began to gather their things before leaving together.

If you were to look in the mirror on the wall of their practise room as they left, you would have noticed a thin red thread connecting the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> so. anyways. how was it??? i hope it wasnt like horrible or anything but. writing is hard and this is like the second thing ive written in like 6 years so im a little rusty.
> 
> i hope you enjoyed this regardless and remember to support my i when the video comes out!!!!!
> 
> i would love you forever if you left a review telling me what you thought ;;;;;;;;;

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [I'll Know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12664965) by [IBlogAboutIt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IBlogAboutIt/pseuds/IBlogAboutIt)




End file.
